


Lone Wolf

by taetertots



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Swearing, badboy!yeonjun, delinquent!yeonjun, idky i added that so late lol that shouldve been the first tag, if you dont like it dont read it, im gonna add/remove characters as i go so not everything is definite except txt, kind of not rrly, kind of? yes? bc yeonbin are half-brothers sooooo, prettyboy!yeonjun, studentcouncilpresident!soobin, yeonjun has a harem (kind of lol), yeonjun is pretty and popular and gets all the guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetertots/pseuds/taetertots
Summary: When Yeonjun's mother gets into an accident and passes away, his father that left them when he was seven comes back and takes Yeonjun to his new home. There, Yeonjun meets Soobin, who is the student council president at their school.Soobin is told to mentor Yeonjun into being academically successful during the rest of his high school career. What Soobin isn't told, is that Yeonjun is a former delinquent and an extremely stubborn lone wolf.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Original Character(s), Choi Yeonjun/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 134





	1. A Change

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol i though this au up after i took a melatonin pill to try and sleep but ended up creating a whole ass fic 
> 
> ⇒ it's my second time trying to write a full fic after i lost motivation for my first one, so don't expect much  
> ⇒ might not ever finish this due to my lack of motivation to finish anything but i'll try  
> ⇒ i really thought the first chapter was great when i was writing this at 11 pm but the more i read it as i was editing, it didnt seem as good lol  
> ⇒ this is now posted on wattpad as well!!;  
> https://my.w.tt/rlQY3eayN2
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!

"We’re almost there Yeonjun."

Not wanting to open his mouth to respond back to his father, Yeonjun doesn't move an inch and continues to stare out the window. Although there was really nothing to look at since they've already reached his father’s property. It was just so big, there was a literal forest between the front entrance and the actual main house. _F_ _ucking rich people_.

Yeonjun silently scoffs as they pull up to the entrance of the main house, after turning past a huge fountain of course. 

The chauffeur opens the door for Yeonjun’s father. When he got out, he was expecting Yeonjun to be right behind him. Instead, he just sat there, not moving or saying anything. 

"We’re here Yeonjun. Are you going to come out of the car?" His father questions with patience.

After a few seconds, Yeonjun sighs and opens the door on his side and gets out. Two men dressed in black suits, presumed to be butlers, greet Yeonjun’s father and help gather their belongings from the car. 

"Welcome back, Master."

"I'm back. How's Soobin?"

"He's in the living room waiting for your arrival."

"And Yura?"

"She went out for a nail appointment and will not be back until later."

"Always with the nails," Yeonjun’s father shakes his head, he starts walking to the house with the two men following behind him.

"Young Master, please, this way," One of the men gestures toward the house with a gentle and polite smile, to which Yeonjun silently rolled his eyes.

Putting his hands inside his pockets, Yeonjun follows his father and the men into the house. At this point, it's pretty obvious that it was not just a normal house, but a mansion.

Yeonjun silently stared in awe at the sheer size of the place. And don't even get started on the number of decorations that lined the walls. Yeonjun was impressed but disgusted as well. When he was seven, this man, who calls himself “Yeonjun’s father” left him and his mother for another woman. Not once in ten years did he ever visit, send a gift, write a letter, call, or show any sort of sign that he was alive and well. Until the day yeonjun’s mother gets involved in a car accident and passes away. 

After the funeral, Yeonjun’s father arrives at his home and takes him to his new family. Making Yeonjun leave his home, his belongings, and his friends. Without any sort of closure or reasoning, he is forced into a new home, new family, and new life. 

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

"Hello there Yeonjun, do you remember me? I'm your father, Choi Hanjae."

"Am I supposed to remember a rotten bastard that left without so much as a simple goodbye?"

Hanjae chuckles and steps inside Yeonjun’s home without permission, pushing past him, "Seems like you do remember me."

"Unfortunately, you look the exact same. Sleazy and repulsive, just like I remember you," Yeonjun slams the door shut with a dead expression on his face.

"And this place looks the exact same to me as well. Small, cramped, and poor."

Yeonjun snapped and raised his voice, "You have no right to say that after what you did to mom and I. What the hell are you doing here? After all these years, you come back _after_ mom passes away? And in a perfect, clean suit at that. Must be nice being rich, huh? You should've stayed in your bougie mansion with all your money and never came back!" Taking deep breaths, Yeonjun tries not to break down in front of his "father".

"Yeonjun."

"Stop, just leave. I never wanted to see you again," Yeonjun says, turning his back towards Hanjae.

"You're a minor, and as your only surviving relative, I have to take you in. Come with me, you can live a new life where you can get anything you've always wanted."

"You think money is just going to fix everything? I want mom back, you think _money_ can bring mom back?" Yeonjun's eyes overflow. Unable to take it anymore, tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, "Don't try to bribe me with that kind of bullshit. If money can solve it, it wasn't a problem in the first place. And 'surviving relative'? ‘I have to take you in'? You're not my father, you never were my father. Don't try and treat me so nice just because you 'have to'. If you don't even care about me, then just leave. Leave and never come back!"

Hanjae sighs, "I do care about you. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have even considered coming to see you or even step foot inside his run-down apartment. You may not believe me, but I do regret my decisions. Your mother and I were both so young. We didn’t know what we were doing-"

"So you left her for another woman?!"

"Yeonjun listen. I did that because I had to. It was for my family, for your mother and you. My father had immense political power at the time and he could literally do anything he wanted. I had no other choice. I had to leave and become his heir or else he would hurt you two. I didn't want that, so I left. I knew you two would resent me for my decisions so I never came to visit, but I wanted to. I really did, and- and when I heard your mother passed away, I was devastated. I couldn't even apologize to her and tell her how I felt. I'm sorry, Yeonjun," Hanjae hangs his head low, a pained expression on his face.

But Yeonjun refuses to believe him, "You think I'm just going to believe you and suddenly forgive you?"

"I know. I don't expect your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you or your mother. Please, come with me. Let's live together as a family and move on. Please."

Yeonjun didn't know what to believe, or what to do. He couldn't think straight. His mother passed away a week ago and ever since, Yeonjun locked himself away in his room, not coming out or going to school. Then all of a sudden, his father came back after ten years to apologize and take him under his care? He's still a minor, with no close relatives or money, what can he do? He's powerless and needs help. Is going with his father the right choice? It's the only choice. 

_You have to, Yeonjun. Do it, to survive, to live, for mom and yourself. Use him to your advantage and once you turn eighteen, you can get the hell out of his place and never go back. This is your chance, don't let it go!_

"Fine."

Hanjae looks at Yeonjun with surprise, but it quickly turned into joy. He smiles and stretches his arms out for a hug, which Yeonjun declines, "Don’t touch me."

Hanjae steps back, but he's still smiling, his eyes glazed over, "Thank you. Thank you Yeonjun. You will be so happy, I won't let you regret this decision."

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

The two butlers take his belongings up the grand staircase. Another butler walks in from the left-wing and greets them, "Welcome back, Master Hanjae and Young Master Yeonjun."

Yeonjun inwardly cringed, he didn't want to be treated this way, like he was always rich and a "young master". 

"Is Junsu back yet?" Hanjae questioned while loosening his tie.

"Not yet, Master."

"I see. Bring us some tea. Let's go Yeonjun."

The butler bows and walks back from where he came. Hanjae turns in the opposite direction, which seemed to lead to a room. Yeonjun follows him without a word.

"There's someone I want you to meet," They walk into a spacious living space filled with big sofas and couches, as well as a coffee table and a huge flatscreen tv. There were also expensive looking vases and paintings decorated around the room.

There was a guy sitting on one of the couches in the center of the room, reading a book.

"Soobin."

"Ah, father!" he smiles and- _dimples_? 

He closes the book and stands up to greet Hanjae, "Welcome home, father."

"I'm home. Soobin, this is Yeonjun. Yeonjun, this is Soobin. You two are half-brothers. Same father, different mothers. Yeonjun is 17 while Soobin is 16," Hanjae explains while gesturing towards the two boys.

"Oh! So you're my hyung then! Welcome home, Yeonjunnie hyung!" Soobin beams, showing his bunny-rabbit teeth and dimples. Yeonjun feels something twist in his stomach. It was an unfamiliar feeling, leaving as fast as it came.

"Don't call me that," Yeonjun says, in a slightly annoyed tone.

Soobin’s eyes widen slightly for a split second before he smiled again and tilted his head, "Ah, you don't like being called Yeonjunnie, Yeonjunnie hyung?"

_This fucker is definitely doing this on purpose._

"No, I don't," Yeonjun says in a low tone.

"Okay, then I'll call you Yeonjun hyung!"

Yeonjun says nothing, simply staring at Soobin with an unreadable expression. Soobin took that as a 'yes' or 'do whatever you want'. 

Just then, someone with another suit walked in with a manila envelope in his hands.

"Sir."

"Ah Junsu, you're finally back."

"Hey, Junsu!" Soobin smiles and waves at him.

"Yes. Hello, Young Master Soobin. I apologize for my late arrival."

"What happened? The teachers wouldn't let you go again?" Hanjae asks, already knowing the answer.

"Ye- you could say that."

Hanjae chuckles, "Yeonjun, this is my secretary, Kim Junsu. He is an expert in all fields except love. Junsu, this is Yeonjun, who you already know."

"It's nice to meet you, Young Master Yeonjun," Junsu bows and smiles politely. 

Yeonjun doesn't say anything or even make some sort of expression, just a poker face. However, he's really starting to get tired of this whole "young master" act.

"Your tea, Master," the butler from earlier returns with a platter of teacups and slices of cake. 

"Let's all have a seat and chat, shall we?" Junsu says, gesturing to the couches opposite of each other with a coffee table in between.

"Yes, of course," Junsu replies, sitting next to Hanjae. Soobin follows and sits on the couch across from them. Yeonjun stands there for a good minute while the butler pours tea for everyone and sets the cakes on the table. When the butler leaves, Hanjae looks at Yeonjun, gesturing to the spot next to Soobin, expecting him to sit down.

Yeonjun sighs, but complies. They all take a sip of tea, except Yeonjun. He doesn't even want to look at it. Not only do the teacups and plates _look_ expensive, but even the smell of the tea also seem high class, as well as the cake.

"Yeonjun, starting next week, you will be attending BH Elite Academy, where Soobin goes. Junsu prepared all your paperwork for you this morning."

"Yes, this envelope encloses your student ID, schedule, student pamphlets, student rule book, and student guidebook. Your uniform and necessary notebooks and textbooks will be arriving before the weekend," Junsu explains as he handed the envelope to Yeonjun, who opens it and skims through the contents. 

"Any questions?"

"How did you get a student ID with a photo of me when I wasn't even there to take it," it came out more of an inquired statement that demanded an answer, rather than a question that could possibly have an answer. 

"This is just a temporary one for you to get inside the school on your first day. Once you get your uniform, you will have to take a new photo for your student ID. As for the photo on your temporary one, we used your previous school ID."

"So you did a background check," Another inquired statement, this time with a menacing stare.

"Well, yes. We had to make sure you-"

"Did you tell him to?" Yeonjun looks at Hanjae with the same look.

He smiles, "Yes. He does everything I tell him to. We did it for your safety. To ensure you had no involvement in any sort of suspicious activity or if you were threatened or blackmailed in any way in the past."

Junsu continues, "Nothing of the sort was found, thankfully. You are safe Young Master. However, your past grades are more worrisome than anything else at the moment."

"His grades?" Hanjae raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. He was the bottom of his class for three years, second and third year of junior high as well as his first year of high school. Not only did he have terrible grades, but his actions were there to match."

"Go on."

"Young Master Yeonjun was a delinquent, to say the least."

Soobin lets out a quiet gasp, which Yeonjun heard and glared him for. Soobin quickly covered his mouth shut and averted his eyes. 

"Wow, I expected a little more out of you Yeonjun," Hanjae says almost sarcastically, folding his hands together.

"Disappointed already? He hasn't even told _what_ I did for me to become a delinquent," Yeonjun smirks lightly, somewhat pleased with Hanjae's reaction. 

"What did he do?" Hanjae questions in a low voice.

"During his first year of high school alone, he has a record of 256 fights, 196 tardinesses, failing every test and quiz, not doing any schoolwork or homework, being disrespectful and rude to teachers as well as other classmates, which all resulted in 97 detentions and 2 suspensions. He also trespassed on private property around town, vandalized old buildings, and stayed out past midnight." [a/n: idek if tardinesses is a word, i googled it but i didnt rrly get a definitive answer so...]

Soobin silently mouths 'wow', shocked at Yeonjun’s actions and the amount of "wrong" things he has done, only a year ago.

"How many wins?"

"Pardon, sir?"

"How many wins out of the 256 fights."

"256, sir."

Yeonjun smirks and takes a sip of tea, proud of his winning streak.

"You said he _was_ a delinquent."

"Yes. Starting his second year of high school, he stopped participating in fights altogether and showed up to class on time, for whatever reasons unknown. However, he still did not do any schoolwork or homework," Junsu explains

"Well, that will all change starting this year. Everything that you did in your past will be forgotten and a new beginning will be presented to you. Soobin here is the Student Council president as well as the Disciplinary Committee president. He knows everything about the school so he will be guiding you towards your academic success," Hanjae says.

"And if I don't want to?" Yeonjun questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You will, whether you want to or not. Under my care and in my house, you will be the best of the best. Of course, Soobin will become my heir so you do not need to surpass Soobin, not that you can, but you will be in the top 1%."

"BH Elite Academy is a first-class establishment made for the children of politicians, celebrities, CEOs and presidents of big companies, etc. As the son of Choi Hanjae, the CEO of Choi Corporation, you will be expected to act as a great leader. You have Choi Hanjae’s last name with you and will be known around the entire school as his son,” Junsu further explains.

"I may have your last name, but I refuse to do anything against my will. Meaning, I'm not going to be riding your shitty coattail just to do and get anything I want. If I'm going to be making a reputation for myself, it will be of my own accord," Yeonjun says, standing up.

"Very well. Let's see how long you can last with that. We’ve all had a long day, let's get some rest. Chulsoo," Hanjae stands and calls out for the butler. The one from earlier walks in, "Yes, Master?"

"Take Yeonjun to his room, and show him around while you're at it. I'll be in my office," Hanjae leaves the living room with Junsu, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin.

"Yes, Master. Young Master Yeonjun, this way," The butler, Chulsoo, gestures towards the staircase. 

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a young master. Just call me Yeonjun."

"But-"

"In this house, with our father being the master, you will be a young master whether you like it or not," Soobin says, stuffing his face with the cake, not making eye contact with Yeonjun.

Yeonjun turns and looks at Soobin, "That's exactly _why_ I don't like it."

Soobin looks up at Yeonjun with big doe eyes. "You've got cream on your chin, rabbit face," Yeonjun says before leaving with Chulsoo. Soobin blinks innocently as they leave the room. After they're gone, he wipes his chin but doesn't see any residue of cream anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it as bad as you thought lol
> 
> —shameless self-promo lol;
> 
> check out my twitter aus if you want :D i'm writing a yeonbin one rn  
> ⇒ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonmatcha)


	2. Adapting

"On the left of the staircase is the entrance to the kitchen and dining room, which also leads outside to the garden and gazebo. Your room is on the right upstairs, Young Master," Chulsoo explains as they make their way to Yeonjun's room.

"Young Master Soobin's room is also on the right, next to your's Young Master Yeonjun. The master's room is on the left. We butlers reside in the guest house right behind the garden. If you need anything, feel free to use the phone in your room and call us," Chulsoo opens the door to Yeonjun's room for him.

"Seriously, stop calling me young master," Yeonjun stubbornly insists.

"But-"

"No buts."

"I'm sorry, I will get in trouble if I do not address you properly."

"Doesn’t matter. Tell anyone who says anything to you that I told you to call me Yeonjun."

Chulsoo looks hesitant, but Yeonjun's eyes hold no antagonism, "I understand, Yeonjun."

"Good," Yeonjun smiles for the first time since he stepped foot inside the mansion, though its only for a few seconds. He walks inside his room and is left alone by the butler, who closes the door behind him. The room was bigger than his old apartment where he lived with his late mother. It was already prepared with a king-sized bed, empty bookshelves, a desk, a television set mounted on the wall across from the bed, and a walk-in closet as well as a bathroom. There was even a balcony with glass windows. It had practically everything he needed and wanted. His belongings that the butlers took earlier were placed in the corner of the room for him.

"Wow, I hate it already," Yeonjun just stands there, staring at everything. It felt so awkward and unreal like it was all just a bad dream that he couldn't wait to wake up from. But he already knew, it wasn’t a dream. It was reality, and he has to face it head-on fast if he wants to survive this new life.

Yeonjun sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door and wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn’t want to be here, but he didn’t really have a choice. Unless he wanted to run away and end up homeless or in an orphanage.

Sighing, Yeonjun rests his chin on his knees, replaying the whole day over and over again in his head.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

"Young Master Yeonjun, it’s time for dinner," a butler knocks on the door, but no response.

"Young Master?"

"What’s wrong?" Soobin approaches the butler with Chulsoo behind him.

"Ah, Young Master Soobin. Young Master Yeonjun doesn't seem to be answering."

Soobin knocks on the door, "Yeonjun hyung?" No answer and Soobin takes that as a sign for him to enter. The door doesn’t seem to be locked, but when he walked into the room, the lights were off and Yeonjun wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hyung?" Soobin calls out. A hum from his left startles him. He looked over, and Yeonjun was there, sleeping on the floor.

"Hyung, Yeonjun hyung," Soobin crouches down and shakes Yeonjun awake.

"Hmm? What?" Yeonjun's voice comes out raspy and dry, barely audible.

"It’s time for dinner, hyung."

"Don’t want any," Yeonjun shakes Soobin's hand off of him and cuddles himself further, closing his eyes again.

"You have to eat, let's go wash up okay? Come on," Soobin grabs Yeonjun's arm and pulls him up, making Yeonjun whine like a little kid.

"Noooooo! I don't want to! I want to sleep! Leave me alone!" Yeonjun's eyes are barely open as he slurs his words like a baby.

"You two can leave first," Soobin says to the butlers as he carries Yeonjun to the bathroom. Soobin makes Yeonjun sit down on the closed toilet seat while he grabs a towel to wash Yeonjun’s face with.

"Nooo," Yeonjun whines again, this time a little quieter.

"Shhhh, it's okay hyung," Soobin soothes Yeonjun as he cleans his face.

"Hmmm," Yeonjun seems to have calmed down and fully woken up, but still a little sleepy. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and pouts.

Soobin coos, but quickly catches himself before dropping all his uwus on a sleepy Yeonjun who could wake up at any second and snap at him.

"Come one, hyung. Let’s go eat," Soobin extends his hand to Yeonjun who takes it and stands up. They walk out of the room, down to the dining room together.

Soobin smiles and chuckles at how cute Yeonjun is being, but as they reach the end of the staircase, Yeonjun snaps out of it and finally wakes up.

"Why are we holding hands?" Yeonjun's low voice scares Soobin, who jumps a little out of surprise.

"Oh uh, you don’t remember? I was waking you up, but then you started whining like a baby and-"

Yeonjun snatches his hand out of Soobin's grasp and glares at him. "What happened in that room stays in that room," Yeonjun says menacingly as he steps closer to Soobin.

"Okay, but Chulsoo and Hyunwoo saw what happened so-"

"Where are they?" Yeonjun whips his head around, searching for the two butlers.

"They're in the dining room with father and mother. They're all waiting for us, let's go," Soobin smiles and reaches for Yeonjun's hand, but stops midway when Yeonjun gave him a dirty look.

"Right, uhm, this way," Soobin purses his lips and walks toward the dining room.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and follows him. Hanjae and a woman, most likely Soobin’s mother, are already seated at the table waiting for them. The table was filled with freshly cooked dishes.

"Hello, father, mother," Soobin smiled and greeted them while taking a seat opposite from them. Yeonjun stood at the edge of the table, awkward and confused. When was the last time he had a real home-cooked meal? He couldn't remember.

"Yeonjun? What's wrong?" Hanjae asked with a worried look on his face, "You look pale."

Yeonjun shakes all the unnecessary thoughts out of his head and sits down next to Soobin, which is also incidentally in front of Soobin's mother.

"I'm fine," Yeonjun said, trying not to making much eye contact.

"That's good, if you're feeling unwell, make sure to speak up."

"You're not going to introduce us?" The mother asked in a gentle voice.

"Oh right. Yeonjun, this is my wife and Soobin's mother, Yura. Yura, this is Yeonjun. Well, from now on you two will be mother and son."

_She's not my mother._

"Hello, Yeonjun. I heard so much about you from Hanjae-sshi. I've been so excited to meet you. Let's get along well, okay?" She smiled gently, dimples showing up on her cheeks.

_So that's who he gets them from._

She had a kind and calm demeanor, Yeonjun couldn't hate her, yet.

_Never judge a book by its cover. Her true colors will come through soon enough._

Yeonjun didn't say anything, just nodded, showing some sort of acknowledgment before staring down at his plate.

"He's probably still tired and hasn't adjusted yet. It takes time, sweetie. Now, let's eat," Hanjae says, patting his wife on the shoulder.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

Yeonjun didn't really have an appetite, but still ate because he knew he would be hungry in the middle of the night. So he toughed it out and ate as much as he could.

After dinner was over, Hanjae went back to his office while Yura went to the living room. Soobin and Yeonjun headed back upstairs to their rooms.

"Do you need help unpacking, hyung? It didn't seem like you got much done," Soobin asks as they walk side by side.

"No. It's not like I have a lot to unpack anyway," Yeonjun said as he went inside his room without glancing back once at Soobin.

"Okay, call me if you need anything!" Soobin shouts through the door before going to his room.

Yeonjun sighs, leaning against the door. It's barely been one full day and I'm already exhausted.

Ruffling his hair, Yeonjun grabs his boxes of clothes and starts putting them inside the drawers. There were dirty ones that needed to be washed, so he put those in the bin in the bathroom. He didn't have much so it didn't take long for him to unpack. When he was done, Yeonjun decided to take a shower and just sleep. Sleep it all off and forget.

Walking out of the shower with a towel on his head, Yeonjun walks over to his balcony that looks over the garden. The sun had already set and the stars started to wake up in the night sky. There was no moon tonight or any clouds. It was just a clear, dark sky filled with twinkling stars.

Yeonjun breathes out, a puff of white air leaving his lips. As winter approached, the nights were gradually getting colder. Yeonjun shivered slightly in his short-sleeve shirt, and his wet hair wasn't helping. He started drying it while looking up at the sky.

"Oh hyung!" Yeonjun looked over at the voice and there he was, Soobin with his freshly washed hair and sweats. It was a different look compared to his preppy one this afternoon.

"Do you not have a hairdryer? The nights are getting colder, you'll catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair properly," Soobin said with a pout, his words laced with worry.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Soobin, not bothering to answer him. He walked back inside his room and closed the door.

"Good night hyung!" Soobin called out as Yeonjun sat on the end of his bed.

He sighed and threw the towel off his head. He laid back and rested his forearm over his eyes. After a few minutes, he sat up and put the towel in the bin of dirty clothes. He opened the cabinets in his bathroom and found a dryer in a basket at the bottom. He plugged it in and quickly dries his hair. After Yeonjun was done, he jumped on his bed and went under the covers, tucking himself in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <33333
> 
> —shameless self-promo lol;
> 
> check out my twitter aus if you want :D i'm writing a yeonbin one rn  
> ⇒ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonmatcha)


	3. Unwelcome

Yeonjun woke up to the sound of knocking on his door, "Young Master Yeonjun, are you awake?"

Yeonjun rolled around on his bed, barely able to comprehend anything.

"Young Master?"

"Hmm?" Yeonjun mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Junsu-sshi is downstairs waiting for you in the living room."

"I'll be right there," Yeonjun yawned and stumbled out of his bed, almost face planting but managing to catch himself. 

"Yes, Young Master."

Yeonjun scratched his belly and stretched before making his way to the bathroom to wash up. When he was done, he changed out of his pajamas into a pair of ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He chose his most comfortable shoes, his black Old Skool Vans.

Junsu was sitting on a couch, enjoying a cup of coffee when Yeonjun walked into the living room. 

"Uh, good morning?" Yeonjun awkwardly calls out to him.

"Oh, good morning Young Master Yeonjun," Junsu stands up and politely greets him. Yeonjun inwardly cringed but decided not to comment on his polite behavior.

"Did you get a good night’s rest?"

"Uh, yeah. It was good," Yeonjun said, rubbing his nape.

_No, it wasn't._

"That's good to hear. I came here this morning to give you this," Junsu grabbed something from the coffee table and handed it to Yeonjun, who accepted it.

"A phone and a credit card?" Yeonjun asks, perplexed. It was an iPhone 11 Pro, in pristine condition, like it just came out of the box. Yeonjun never had anything fancy like a touchscreen phone before. All he had before was an old flip-phone used solely for the purpose of calling his mother or vice-versa, which Hanjae made him trash when they left his old apartment. The credit card was something foreign, Yeonjun never had the luxury to even own any money except a few dollars for when his mother had a few extra bucks left to be able to spend it on her son. 

"I can't accept this," Yeonjun said, handing it back to Junsu with pleading eyes. He felt guilty, holding onto those items.

"It's yours, Young Master Yeonjun," Junsu says, handing them back to Yeonjun, "I understand that you may be uncomfortable with accepting something like a new phone or a credit card when you've never had them before, but this is different now. You need them, as the son of Choi Hanjae. I was told to get you a new phone and a usable credit card that you could spend to your heart’s content."

Yeonjun stays silent for a while, staring at the items in his hand.

"Does every rich kid have them?"

"Yes."

"Even that rabbit-face?"

Junsu raised an eyebrow at the nickname but understand quickly that it was Soobin who Yeonjun was referring to, "Yes, even Young Master Soobin."

Yeonjun purses his lips and heaves a deep breath, pocketing both items into his jeans.

Junsu smiled, "Great, today will be an eventful day for you Young Master Yeonjun."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"We’re going shopping!"

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

Yeonjun walked out of the mall with shopping bags in his hands. He bought new clothes, shoes, and supplies for school. Junsu insisted on helping his carry them earlier, but Yeonjun simply ignored his attempts.

"Is there anything else you would like to buy?" Junsu asks, opening the trunk for Yeonjun.

"Does this thing run out?" Yeonjun asks, gesturing to his new wallet with the credit card inside.

"No, it does not. Money gets transferred into it every month."

Yeonjun nods, not surprised by the answer, "Let's go eat."

"Understood, what would you like the chefs to make you?"

"McDonald's," Yeonjun says, opening the door to the car.

"Pardon?"

"I want McDonald's."

"You mean-"

"McDonald's! Let's go to a drive-through," Yeonjun says closing the door.

Junsu stands there, comprehending what Yeonjun was asking for. He quickly scrambled to get inside the car, "But Young Master, McDonald's is extremely unhealthy for-"

"I don't care. McDonald's, now!" Yeonjun pouts, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I understand," Junsu ultimately gave up and started the engine.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

"Oh, hyung! Welcome back!" Soobin greets Yeonjun as he walks up the stairs. He was making his way downstairs to get something to drink and saw Yeonjun walking up the stairs with bags in his hands. 

"You went shopping? We could've gone together! Do you need help carrying them?" Soobin excitedly followed Yeonjun, who doesn't say anything.

He opens the door to his room, but before closing it, he turns around and looks at Soobin, "No," then slams the door in his face. 

Soobin pouts, sad that he still hasn't been able to really have a conversation with Yeonjun. _It's okay, I'll keep trying_. Soobin mentally encourages himself, fist-bumping the air.

Yeonjun sighs. It seems like he's been doing that a lot the past two days. Everything exhausted him, mentally and physically. Leaving the bags by his closet, Yeonjun takes out his phone and lays in his bed, checking the functions of it. It was all new to him, but it seemed fairly easy to use. He looked at every app and was expecting zero contact numbers in his phone, but was surprised to see four numbers already made. Hanjae, Yura, Soobin, and Junsu. Hanjae and Yura were saved as "아버지" and "어머니" to which Yeonjun scrunched his nose at. It's not like he would call any of them, except maybe Junsu, but decided to change the names anyway. "아버지" changed to "쥐 새끼 🐀", "어머니" changed to "양면 암캐 👿", and "수빈" changes to "토끼 얼굴 🐰". Yeonjun smiled at the new names.

[trans;

아버지: father

어머니: mother

쥐 새끼: rat bastard

양면 암캐: two-faced bitch 

토끼 얼굴: rabbit-face]

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

Three days passed and it was Saturday. Yeonjun's school uniform arrived yesterday and he decided to try it on. There were black and khaki slacks, a white button-down with a navy-blue tie, black, and cream-colored vests and cardigans, and a black blazer. [a/n; basically the uniform in the run away mv lmao] It fit perfectly, but it looked unfamiliar. It was weird, to say the least. The uniform was so neat and was in pristine condition. Yeonjun's old uniform was a gray gakuran that was old and battered from all his fights. Getting used to this new one is going to be difficult. 

Yeonjun was actually pretty nervous about going to the new school and it starts on Monday. He gets this uncomfortable pain in his stomach whenever he thinks about it, _ugh_.

Trying not to worry about school, Yeonjun spent the last few days doing nothing, but lazing around in his bedroom, only coming out to eat. He would watch TV or go on his phone all day. He learned what "social media" was from Junsu and also learned that he could download games from the App Store. Due to that, Yeonjun became attached to the portable device. Yeonjun missed going out though. Back at his old apartment, there was a park nearby that he would always go to, even to just sit around and watch the kids there play. But now, the mansion was so big, he would have to drive to places he would normally be able to walk to.

Yeonjun was bored, there was nothing on TV that was interesting and he got tired of the games he played day and night. He sighed and looked around his room. His eyes caught the view of the garden behind the mansion.

_Oh, I forgot there was a garden._

Contemplating on whether or not he should walk around the garden, Yeonjun looked back at the TV before making his decision. He got out of his bed and turned off the TV. He put his shoes on and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where the exit to the garden should be.

He saw Chulsoo and a few other butlers cleaning the place. They greeted him and Yeonjun asked if he could go to the garden. 

"Of course. You can do anything you want."

Yeonjun nodded and walked out into the fresh air. Everything was green and filled with flowers. Yeonjun smiled at the scenery, enjoying his walk around the place. 

He saw the top of the gazebo and decided to check it out. When Yeonjun turned the corner, he was met with Soobin's mother and a few maids pouring her tea. 

She noticed him before he could leave and called out to him, "Good day, Yeonjun," she smiled that disgustingly sweet smile of hers at him.

Yeonjun wanted to run away but he didn't want to be rude so he mentally sighed and walked up to her, "Hello."

"Would you like to have some tea with me?" She gestured toward the seat across from her.

"Yes, thank you," Yeonjun awkwardly sat down, trying not to make much eye contact or any at all. One of the maids poured a cup of tea for him and then placed a slice of cake in front of him.

"You can leave us," Yura gestured for the maids to leave.

Yeonjun felt even more awkward when they left. He tried to cope with the tension in the air by drinking the tea and stuffing his mouth with the cake.

"Having fun?"

Yeonjun looked up at Soobin's mother and was met with dark, cold eyes.

_Told you. What did I say from the beginning? A two-faced bitch._

Yeonjun returned the glare, he wasn't going to back down.

"Seems like you are."

"And what if I am?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"Did growing up underprivileged with an ill-advised _tramp_ cause you to develop such an outrageous attitude towards your elders?"

Yeonjun's mouth hung slightly agape, he was speechless. He tried to comprehend what she was exactly trying to say.

Yura snickered, her hand covering her mouth. Yeonjun snapped at that.

"What did you just say?" He seethed, standing up and glaring down at her.

"I said you have a disgusting attitude that must've come from that worthless whore you call your mother. Oh, I'm sorry. _Called_ your mother. Get it? Because she's dead," Yura's lips curled up into a smirk before thinning out into a straight line, a dark expression lacing her face.

Yeonjun saw red, he couldn't breathe properly, "I knew you were a two-faced bitch! Don't you dare talk about my mother that way-"

Yura grabbed her cup of tea and splashed Yeonjun in the face, cutting him off.

"Watch your mouth you brat. In this house, I make the rules and you listen to _me_ . You have no right to raise your voice at me! When Hanjae-sshi told me he was going to bring you here, I was truly appalled. Why would he even _think_ of bringing a child with such a low upbringing into this house? I still ask myself this, even now. I see no value in you being here, you're just a useless loafer that just _happens_ to be my husband’s son. Seeing your face every morning and night makes me lose my appetite, I can't stand it!" Yura sighs exasperated, shaking her head while rubbing her temples.

Yeonjun was shaking, half from rage and half from his soaked clothes. His knuckles turned white as he balled his hands into fists. He bit his lip, trying to control his anger. If it was any other situation, he would've knocked the other person out and probably sent them to the hospital. But this is Yura we’re talking about. His father’s wife, Soobin’s mother, and _his_ new mother now.

Yeonjun heaved a deep breath, managing to control his emotions and not let them slip.

_Two can play at this game._

He smiled as sweetly as he could at Yura, though it came off as the fakest smile ever, "I sincerely apologize for my rude behavior. Please, enjoy the rest of your afternoon. If you'll excuse me."

Yeonjun bowed and walked away, leaving Yura stunned. She did not expect him to suddenly change his attitude so fast.

After turning the corner, Yeonjun ran back into the house, ignoring the questions from the butlers about his wet clothes. He thankfully was able to make it back into his room without bumping into anyone else. 

Yeonjun threw all his clothes off and turned on the shower, leaving it on the hottest setting. He stepped in and washed his hair. As he stared at the tiled walls, a silent tear rolled down his cheek. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. It stung, his eyes, his throat, his skin. But he didn't want to leave the shower. 

Yeonjun stayed there for what felt like forever. He turned off the water and stepped out of the stall, staring at himself in the mirror in front of the faucet. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, he couldn't control them anymore. He wrapped a towel around his body and cried, leaning against the door. 

When the tears finally stopped, Yeonjun got up and trudged to the sink, washing his face. He stared at himself. His eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying. His skin was tinged a bright red from the burning hot shower. His hair was wet and long. He really needed a haircut.

A determined look suddenly appeared on Yeonjun's face. He quickly splashed his face with cold water and blow-dried his hair. Throwing the towel into the bin, Yeonjun put on whatever clothes he found first. Grabbing his phone and wallet, Yeonjun ran out of the house without anyone knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <33333
> 
> —shameless self-promo lol;
> 
> check out my twitter aus if you want :D i'm writing a yeonbin one rn  
> ⇒ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonmatcha)


	4. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot (of water!!) every time yeonjun raises his eyebrows in this chapter lol

It took Yeonjun almost three hours to arrive at the mall. The mansion’s property was so big, it took forever for Yeonjun to get to the gates on foot. He even had to sneak past the two guards posted there, not wanting them to ask questions. When he reached the main road, an hour had already passed. Then he had to catch the bus to be able to even get to the mall, which took almost two hours. He didn't have a bike or anything and he didn't want to ask Junsu to drive him so he stayed quiet about leaving.

Sighing after a long journey, Yeonjun stepped off the bus and grabbed a map by the entrance to the mall. He looked for a hair salon and found one on the first floor that was close. 

When he walked in, an employee greeted him with a cheery smile, "Hello, what can I help you with today?" She had bright green hair that was cut into a short bob and styled with bangs. She also had an intense makeup look on to go with her hair color, as well as piercings that adorned her ears. Although it looked like a lot to the average eye, it suited her well.

"Uhh, I want to get a haircut," Yeonjun hesitantly said. He never really went to hair salons and this one, in particular, looked fancy so it made him a tad bit nervous. He was just getting a haircut, but the atmosphere of the store was unfamiliar and made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you make an appointment for today?"

"Uh, no." 

_Was I supposed to? Aren't you suppose to just walk in?_

"Okay, please wait one second," The employee walked behind the counter and started typing in some stuff on a computer.

"It doesn't seem like we have any other appointments today, so we can get you started right away," She smiles and gestures for Yeonjun to follow her. The salon was almost full with customers, save for two seats at the end. The store had marble walls lined with simple decorations and bright studio lights in front of every mirror, illuminating the place.

Yeonjun sat down and she lowered the seat before wrapping a hair apron around his neck, "You're quite lucky today," Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at her remark, "We normally are fully booked every day of the week with appointments for perms and hair dying which can take hours. So we can only accept a limited amount of appointments per day or we would never be able to finish. However, today we have a few spots left open!" She grinned and grabbed a wheeled tray filled with haircutting utensils.

"You grew out your hair pretty long. When was the last time you got it cut?" She asked while touching strands of Yeonjun's hair.

“Uhh, about a year ago? Maybe two? I don't really go to hair salons often," Yeonjun said, staring at himself in the mirror.

"I see. You have beautiful hair. Is it virgin?"

Yeonjun stared at her through the mirror, clearly confused by the question, "Uhhh."

"Oh, I meant have you dyed your hair before."

"Oh uh, no."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you trying to get me to dye my hair?"

"Maybe?" She smiled cheekily, "Do you want to try? Of course, I'm not forcing you to."

Yeonjun contemplated for a few seconds. Should he? He looked back at the employee, her hair and earrings stand out even more in the studio lights, twinkling in the reflection of the mirror. 

"Surprise me."

She clapped giddily, "I knew you'd say that!"

They started off by trimming Yeonjun's hair, making small talk in the process. "I'm Chaerin by the way."

"Yeonjun."

Next, she applied a bit of hair oil on his scalp and then applied the bleach. Since Yeonjun's hair was a dark brown, almost black, they had to bleach it multiple times. She treated his hair in between each round and let his hair rest before applying more. Finally, Chaerin mixed up a color concoction in a bowl and spread it all over Yeonjun's hair.

Yeonjun had his eyes closed the entire time, "So the surprise would be even bigger!" She says. He had no idea what he looked like and when Chaerin announced that she was done dying his hair and only had a few more touches to make, he got super nervous. Is it going to look good? What if he hates it?

Chaerin trimmed off more hair, making sure to cut off all the split ends. She applied more hair treatment and finally styled his hair. 

"Done!" She announced, taking off the hair apron.

Yeonjun slowly opened his eyes, blinking while trying to adjust them to the bright lights.

When he saw his new hair in the mirror, he was stunned, speechless. Chaerin chuckled at his reaction, proud of her creation.

"Wow, what do we have here?" An employee with fire red hair and even more piercings than Chaerin went up to them, seemingly impressed with the work Chaerin had done.

"Didn't I do a good job Suhwan?" Chaerin grinned.

The male employee, Suhwan, reached out and touched a strand of Yeonjun’s hair, "Yeah, you did. Do you like it?" He asked, making eye contact with Yeonjun in the mirror.

Yeonjun stared at himself, was this really him? 

"Yeah. I- I'm surprised. This looks really good. Like, I really didn't know how this would turn out. I even thought I would regret it, but this is amazing!" Yeonjun’s lips slowly lifted in a smile as he touched his own hair.

Chaerin and Suhwan smiled and looked at each other, happy that Yeonjun liked his new hair so much, "Glad you like it!"

"By the way, do you guys happen to pierce ears?" Yeonjun hesitantly asked.

Chaerin and Suhwan looked at each other, a knowing smile appearing on their faces, "Yeah, come with me."

Suhwan led Yeonjun to the back while Chaerin stayed in the front to clean up. 

"I'm Suhwan, you?"

"Yeonjun."

Suhwan nodded as he opened a curtain that separated the washing bins from the piercing parlor. There were a chair and a table with tools in a box on top. There was a big glass case next to the table with different pairs of earrings.

"How many do you want?" Suhwan asked while taking out the piercing gun and sterilizing it with gloves on.

"Uhm, maybe not as many as you, but more than one," Yeonjun said pursing his lips, looking up at Suhwan, who laughed.

Something shiny in Suhwan's mouth caught Yeonjun's eye, "I-is that a…?" He drawled out, pointing to his own tongue.

"Tongue piercing?" Suhwan finished asking for him, "Yeah."

He stuck out his tongue for Yeonjun to see, "Want one?" Suhwan asked with a teasing smirk.

Yeonjun smiled sheepishly, shaking his head.

"Never seen one before?"

"No, but I've heard of them."

Suhwan chuckled at Yeonjun's shy behavior, "Can I suggest what I think you should get?"

"Yeah!" Yeonjun said, his eyes sparkling with expectation.

Suhwan smiled at how fast Yeonjin's expression changed. He pointed to the poster of a fully pierced ear behind him, "This shows all the possible piercings you can get."

"You have almost all of them," Yeonjun said, observing the picture. 

"Yeah, the only ones I don't have on either ear are the 'conch', 'surface tragus', and the 'flat'," Suhwan said, pointing to them on the poster, "I have a 'rook' and 'helix' on my right ear, but not my left."

Yeonjun hummed, examining Suhwan's ears.

"I think the standard and upper lobe on both ears would look good on you."

Yeonjun touched his ear lobe, "Does it hurt?"

"Oh right, how's your pain tolerance?"

"Uhh, well I've been in a lot of fights?"

"Have you won any?" Suhwan raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't lost a single one since I started," Yeonjun raised his eyebrow back as if challenging him.

Suhwan whistled, impressed with a Yeonjun's achievements, "If you’ve gotten a busted lip and bled then you can handle a piercing or two. It'll feel like an injection."

"Like a shot?"

"Yup."

Yeonjun's expression started to turn sour.

Suhwan noticed the change in attitude and laughed, "Don’t like shots?"

Yeonjun pouted and sent Suhwan a dirty look, which only made him laugh even more, "Aww, our Yeonjunnie can win fights but hate the doctor’s?" Suhwan teased Yeonjun, pinching both of his cheeks.

"Whatever! Just hurry up and pierce them," Yeonjun huffed and sat down on a stool in front of the table while crossing his arms.

"Which one do you want?" Suhwan grabbed a key and walked around the table, opening the glass case with all the earrings.

"Hmm, this one," Yeonjun chose a simple silver hoop earring.

"Oh, what about a helix on your left ear?" Suhwan suggested as he grabbed two pairs of the small hoop earrings and leaned down next to Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun gulped at their close proximity and quickly nodded his head, looking away.

"Great!" Suhwan cleaned Yeonjun's ears with rubbing alcohol first before lining the piercing gun up with his left lobe.

"Don't move."

Yeonjun closed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain. He heard a loud click and felt a sting shortly after that went away in a few seconds.

Yeonjun slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Suhwan who smiled at him, "That's it?"

"Wasn't as bad as you thought?" Suhwan loaded up the gun again and pierced Yeonjun’s Upper Lobe.

"No, just stings for a bit and it's gone."

"Aww, aren't you a good boy holding in the pain. Do you want some candy?" Suhwan teased with a small smirk. Yeonjun punched his stomach lightly and glared at him.

"I'm joking," Suhwan laughed, "But you did well holding it in."

Suhwan patted Yeonjun's head, making his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, before piercing his other ear and placing the gun down on a clean paper towel.

"Done?" Yeonjun asked, opening his eyes.

"Not yet. Wait here, I'll be right back," Suhwan quickly ran back out, leaving a confused Yeonjun.

He came back in a few minutes with a small box in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Your helix," Suhwan took the piercing out of the box and sterilized the piercing gun again as well as the piercing.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, _what's the difference between this one and the ones from the case?_

Suhwan gently held Yeonjun's ear, "This one might hurt a little more than the other ones."

Yeonjun closed his eyes, a harsh sting enveloping his ear as he felt all the blood rushing to that one spot. It lasted a little longer than the other piercings but it wasn't terrible. 

"Now you're done," Suhwan smiled, putting all the tools away behind the table. He threw away the gloves and locked the glass case. 

"What's the difference between this one and the ones in the case?" Yeonjun asked, picking up the empty box. 

"Can you guess?" Suhwan leaned on the table, resting his chin on both his palms.

Yeonjun shook his head.

Suhwan smiled and stood up, "It's the other pair to mine," He pointed to the helix on his right ear.

Yeonjun stared at Suhwan who continued to smile at him, waiting for his reaction. After a long minute, Yeonjun's cheeks turned pink. Suhwan chuckled as he covered his mouth. 

Yeonjun looked away, too shy and embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Hey, you guys done yet? We're about to close," Chaerin walked in just then.

"Y-yeah," Yeonjun quickly got up and walked out.

"The piercings look great on you!" Chaerin complimented Yeonjun with a bright smile.

"Thanks," He smiled sheepishly. 

Chaerin noticed his flushed complexion as he walked past and glared at Suhwan. 

"What?"

"Don't give me that. What'd you do?" Chaerin crosses her arms.

"I didn't do anything," Suhwan shrugged as he followed behind Yeonjun.

Chaerin pinched Suhwan, "Don't make him feel uncomfortable!" She hissed through her teeth. 

"He's too cute for his own good."

The salon was almost completely empty compared to before. The sky was already dark by the time Yeonjun was paying.

"Uhm, how much is it?" Yeonjun said, taking out his wallet. Not that it even mattered since all he had was a card.

"A dye with a haircut and five piercings-"

"The piercings are on me," Suhwan said, pressing a button on the computer.

"Oh no, it's okay!" Yeonjun said, waving his hand in the air.

"Take it as a gift from me to you," Suhwan winked at Yeonjun, who blushed and pursed his lips, "Thank you."

Chaerin caught that and silently stepped on his foot, making Suhwan hiss in pain.

"The dye will fade in about four to five weeks. We recommend not washing your hair too much, once or twice a week will keep the dye from fading too fast. When your hair has faded and you would like us to re-dye it, call us to make an appointment," Chaerin explains, handing him a business card. 

"As for your piercings, make sure to clean around the wound with an alcohol solution to prevent any infections. The piercings will heal in one month. The helix piercing will take about two months so make sure not to take them out until they properly heal or the piercing will close," Chaerin continues to explain.

Yeonjun simply nodded, trying to process and remember all the information he just received. 

"Would you like to buy your alcohol solution here? We have a supply of them for sterilizing our tools."

"Uhh, sure."

"Okay, your total is 124,500 won," Chaerin politely smiled, putting the bottle of solution in a small bag.

Yeonjun handed her his card and put it back inside his wallet after she handed it back. Suhwan took the receipt from Chaerin hand before she could give it to Yeonjun and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Yeonjun and winked with a cheeky smile. 

Yeonjun blushed again, not being able to control his emotions. He thanked Chaerin and Suhwan before hastily leaving.

Before he reached the entrance, Yeonjun spotted a coffee shop and decided to get something to drink. When he walked in, the bell on the door chimed, signaling his entrance.

"Welcome! What can I get-" The cashier stopped her sentence halfway, staring at Yeonjun. All the eyes in the store were on him. Whispers from everyone started emerging as he walked up to the cashier.

Yeonjun looked at the menu, contemplating what to order. He smiled to himself as he picked out a drink.

When he made eye contact with the employee, she blushed and started stuttering, "Uhh, w-what can I g-get for you today?" Her voice cracked at the end, making her blush even more.

Yeonjun smiled at her, "Can I get an iced latte?"

"Yes, uhm, what size would you like?"

"Uhh, a medium."

"Milk?"

"Regular?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at her question. Were there different kinds of milk? 

The cashier nodded, "Your total is 5,000 won."

Yeonjun took out his wallet and swiped his card, thanking the employee as she handed him his receipt. He waited at the end of the counter for his order and sat down on one of the stools. He took out his phone to check the time but noticed that it ran out of battery when someone walks up to him.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you when you walked in. Do you think I could get your number?" She asked shyly, extending out her phone. She tucked her hair behind her ear, showing off her earrings and neckline. 

Yeonjun stared at her, then noticed two other girls at a table behind her, most likely her friends. They chuckled and waved at Yeonjun when they made eye contact.

Yeonjun looked back at the girl in front of him. She smiled and blinked with fake innocence, making Yeonjun mentally roll his eyes.

"Order #207, an iced latte?"

Yeonjun stood up and thanked the barista with a smile as he grabbed his drink. He walked past the girl, sipping his coffee.

"Wait!" She stopped Yeonjun by grabbing his arm. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"Uhm, your number?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"I don't give my number to dumb bitches thinking they're gonna get a quick fuck," Yeonjun rolled his eyes and left the shop.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

When Yeonjun got home, it was past midnight, almost one in the morning. He didn't know the exact time but all the lights were off in the mansion, meaning he was _late_. But it's not like anyone cares if he left or even came back anyway.

Yeonjun looked around the entrance before quickly making his way up the stairs. When he got near his room, he noticed a figure sitting next to his door.

_Rabbit-face?_

He was asleep with his phone in his hands, leaning against the door. As if he was waiting for Yeonjun.

_Nah._

Yeonjun stared at Soobin sleeping, contemplating on whether to wake him up or not. Soobin then mumbled something and shifted in his sleep, making him fall on the floor. He woke up from the impact, startling Yeonjun.

"Hmm?" Soobin rubbed his eyes, trying to adapt to the darkness, "Hyung?"

"What are you doing?" 

"Hyung! Yeonjun hyung! Oh my god, where were you?! You weren't home during dinner and when I called you, you didn't pick up! I was so worried!" Soobin scrambled up on his feet and grabbed Yeonjun by the shoulders.

Yeonjun was surprised, he didn't expect anyone to care if he was gone, even Soobin.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Welcome home, hyung," Soobin heaved a sigh of relief and hugged Yeonjun tightly as if he was scared he would disappear again.

Yeonjun stood there astonished by Soobin's sudden action. He quickly pushed him away, avoiding eye contact.

"Hyung?"

"Uh yeah, I'm back."

Soobin smiles, "Where did you go? You smell nice and you kind of look different? Your hair seems shorter and-"

Yeonjun's eyes widened, he quickly opened the door to his room and yelled 'goodnight' before slamming the door shut.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, hyung!"

Yeonjun slid down the door, sitting on the floor and sighed.

He suddenly had an intention to get a haircut earlier today. However, when he saw Chaerin's hair and piercings, he had the sudden urge to dye his hair and pierce his ears as well. He didn't regret his decisions, he even ended up loving them. He just didn't think about what Hanjae, Yura, Soobin, or even Junsu would say. He didn't care about their reactions, he was already a disappointment anyway. He just hated being interrogated for his decisions. Like yes, he's a teenager, and yes he makes impulsive and mostly dumb decisions. So what about it? He doesn't regret them so who cares?

Apparently everyone.

Not a single person in his life has ever praised him for his decisions or told him that what he did was right. Sure he's a former delinquent and sure he's been in fights, is constantly late to school and doesn't do any of his homework, but is that all they can see? Is that all they care about?

Apparently that's all they _ask_ about.

_"Why do you always get yourself into fights?"_

_"Why are you always late to class?"_

_"Why do you never do any of your work?"_

_"Why do you show such a disgraceful behavior around your elders and peers?"_

_"Why are you such a disappointment?"_

They've never bothered to ask if he was "okay".

_"Is something bothering you?"_

_"Are you not feeling well?"_

_"Do you need help?"_

His mother asked him though. She always put him first before anyone else, even herself. They never had a lot and were struggling just to get by every day. Even though Yeonjun never did well in school and constantly got in fights, his mother never questioned _why_. She simply encouraged him and reminded him that his happiness was more important than anything else in the world.

_"Be happy, okay? It doesn't matter if you're bad at school, or if you don't have any special hobbies or talents. As long as you're happy being yourself and what you do, then mom is happy too."_

Yeonjun rubbed away the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

_I'll be happy. Don't worry, mom. I'll be soooooooo happy, for both you and me. Enough to be happy for the rest of our lifetime._

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

Yeonjun woke up to the sound of knocking at his door.

"Young Master Yeonjun? Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah," Yeonjun sighed. He got out of bed and stretched. Yeonjun walked into the bathroom, almost scaring himself when he looked in the mirror. He forgot he dyed his hair yesterday. 

Looking at himself now, maybe it's too bold of a color. He was really feeling it at the salon. _Ah, fuck it. Can't change it now._

Yeonjun brushed his teeth and washed his face. He also made sure to disinfect his piercings with a cotton swab like he was told yesterday.

When he was done, he put on a pair of black ripped jeans and a black-and-blue striped sweater. He got a new pair of Old Skool Vans since his old pair was on its last legs. They felt so nice and comfortable, Yeonjun really liked them.

Taking a deep breath, Yeonjun put his game face on and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

The first person that noticed him was Chulsoo, whose eyes widened dramatically. Then two other butlers saw him and their jaws dropped. Another butler almost dropped whatever he was holding, barely caught it in time before it crashed onto the floor. Then the rest of the butlers in the room noticed Yeonjun. They all had a clear shock on their faces—to which Yeonjun inwardly cringed at—and started to panic, mentally praying for his safety, already knowing what the Master and Misses reaction would be. 

Hanjae sat at the end of the table, reading a newspaper and sipping his morning coffee. He hasn't noticed him yet. However, Yura who was enjoying her morning tea noticed a figure in the corner of her eye. She looked over at him and horror struck her face.

Yeonjun swallowed and sat down, letting his former delinquent facade take over. He crossed his legs and arms. She stared at him, barely able to utter a word. The teacup in her hand was on the verge of spilling. 

Soobin walked in at that moment, "Good morning father, moth-"

"Oh my god," Soobin stopped in his tracks. His attention geared toward Yeonjun the second he stepped inside the room. His mouth hung open, then closed and opened again. He was a goldfish at a loss for words. 

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, relished in his reaction and looked away in a matter of seconds.

Hanjae noticed the sudden silence and tension in the air. He looked up from his newspaper and the first thing he saw was Yeonjun's hair. He was just as stunned as everybody else in the room.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at their dry reaction and took a sip of tea, "What, cat got your tongue?"

"What did you do to your hair?" Hanjae asked incredulously.

"I dyed it?" Yeonjun shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind?" Yura snapped, slamming the teacup down on the table.

Yeonjun looked up at her, an indifferent look in his eyes.

"Lower your eyes, you brat."

Yeonjun scoffed, not lowering his stare.

Hanjae sighed, rubbing his nose bridge, "Soobin, come sit down."

Soobin, who was just standing there watching the whole ordeal, nodded and quickly sat down.

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Soobin complied, looking over at Yeonjun.

"You too, Yura."

Hanjae went back to reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"You're just going to let this slide?" Yura sat down, still fuming.

"If this is what he means by creating his own reputation without riding my coattails, then sure. Let's see how far he can get," Hanjae said calmly, peeking at Yeonjun through his newspaper and making eye contact for a few seconds. 

Yura scoffed, "Bring my breakfast to the living room," she ordered the butlers as she left, "I don't want to even _think_ about his face. I'm going to throw up."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, cutting up the waffles and stuffing his mouth. The room became silent, save for the occasional clinking of utensils.

"Why blue?" Soobin slowly asked, looking at Yeonjun while biting on a piece of waffle. 

"Why, does it look bad?" Yeonjun asked back, eyes still on his plate.

Hanjae chuckled.

Soobin looked over at their father, whose eyes were still glued to his newspaper. Soobin looked back over at Yeonjun and said quietly, "No, it suits you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! <33333
> 
> —shameless self-promo lol;
> 
> check out my twitter aus if you want :D i'm writing a yeonbin one rn  
> ⇒ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonmatcha)


	5. Encounter

After breakfast, Junsu was by the entrance waiting for Hanjae. When he saw Yeonjun his reaction was just like everyone else’s.

"Young Master Yeonjun?!"

"Everyone has the same reaction," Yeonjun shook his head and walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"What- How- When?"

"Apparently he went and dyed his hair last night," Hanjae said, leaving the mansion.

"And got piercings?!" Junsu followed behind him.

"Seems like it."

"But- why- I-" Junsu couldn’t find the right words to express how truly shocked he was.

"Don’t stress yourself out over it," Hanjae got in the car.

"Sir, you’re okay with this? Normally you wouldn't allow such behavior," Junsu asked sitting next to him.

"I never said it _wasn't_ okay to do such things. Yura was the one who enforced those kinds of rules on Soobin. He grew up like that, he could never do something like dye his hair. Besides, I told Yeonjun that he could have what he always wanted. If this is what he wants then so be it."

Hanjae looked out the window as they drove through the forest. They sat in silence for a while. Junsu took out his phone and typed something.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

"Hyung," Soobin called out as he ran up the stairs to catch up to Yeonjun.

"Why did you dye your hair so suddenly? A-and get piercings?" Soobin meekly asked, not wanting to get on Yeonjun's bad side.

"What, I can't?" Yeonjun stopped in front of his room and looked at Soobin.

"No, that's not it. I was just wondering if something was bothering you. Stress or consistent uneasiness can lead to sudden rapid changes like changing one's appearance. If you have any worries, you can talk to me about them," Soobin offered.

Yeonjun stared at Soobin with an unreadable expression on his face. They held eye contact for a few minutes before Yeonjun looked away.

"Hyung?"

"I'm fine," Yeonjun turned away from Soobin, grabbing the doorknob.

"Yeonjun hyung," Soobin gently placed his hand on Yeonjun's shoulder, "I'm not forcing you to talk or anything. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need someone to listen."

Yeonjun doesn't say anything, he just nods. Soobin took that as a sign to drop the subject. He let go of Yeonjun's shoulder and watched as he closed the door behind him.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

Yeonjun's phone vibrated in his pocket as he entered his bedroom. He took it out and saw a message from Junsu.

**준수**

Your new hair looks great, but let me know in advance next time so I don't have a heart attack. I was worried yesterday when I heard you weren't at home for dinner. Please don't stay out too late, or you might get kidnapped! 

_What the hell._

Yeonjun's lips quivered as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He bit his lip, trying not to make a sound.

He didn't think anyone would care.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

A few hours passed as Yeonjun laid on his bed, the TV playing some shows in the background. 

Sighing, Yeonjun sat up and brushed his hands through his hair. Staring at the TV while lost in thought, Yeonjun turned it off after a few minutes and decided to take a walk around the garden again. He got up and left his room.

"Oh hyung!"

Yeonjun turned around and saw Soobin walking up to him with a bright smile. He was wearing his school uniform and carrying his book bag.

"Are you going out?"

"Uhhh yeah, the mall," Yeonjun said, avoiding eye contact while rubbing his nape. That was a lie and it just came out of nowhere, surprising even himself.

"Oh, the TX-Mall?"

"Yeah," Yeonjun didn't know why he even bothered going with the flow. He should've just ignored Soobin, but a part of him didn't want to.

"I'm going to school right now and it's on the way. I can get the chauffeur to drop you off if you want?"

Yeonjun hesitated at first, he could just say no and leave.

"It'll be fun!" Soobin added.

Yeonjun couldn’t find himself saying no, "Sure," He somehow felt defeated, but he didn't hate it.

"Great! Let's go," They headed down the stairs to the car where the chauffeur is already waiting for them. They got in and headed down to the gate.

"How did you leave yesterday, hyung?"

Yeonjun looked over at Soobin, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you call Dongsoo-sshi to drive you?"

Yeonjun didn't say anything and Soobin's eyes widen in realization.

"You didn't _walk_ to the mall, did you?"

Yeonjun looked out the window, not saying anything.

"Hyung, are you crazy? Why did you walk? How long did it even take you to get to the gate?"

"An hour," Yeonjun mumbled.

"An _hour_?" Soobin repeated.

"Please, Young Master Yeonjun. If you ever need to go somewhere, feel free to call me," The chauffeur said, looking at Yeonjun through the rear-view mirror.

"Phone," Soobin demanded as he extended out his hand.

Yeonjun looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hyung."

Yeonjun sighed and handed Soobin his phone. He started typing something on it and before handing it back to Yeonjun.

"This is Dongsoo-sshi’s number, make sure to call him next time okay?"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes as he looked at the new contact.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

"No," Yeonjun said pocketing his phone while looking out the window.

 _"That's_ where you answer me?"

Yeonjun rests his chin on his palm, ignoring Soobin. He pouts but Yeonjun doesn't see it.

The car ride is silent majority of the way, neither one saying a word. Soobin occasionally looked over at Yeonjun, wanting to start a conversation but deciding against it. 

"Why are you going to school?"

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, his eyeballs almost flying out of its sockets. He was completely caught off guard, he didn't think Yeonjun would utter a word to him.

Yeonjun didn't say anything else, he just continued to stare out the window. Thinking that he wasn't going to repeat himself, Soobin cleared his throat before answering, "Since school is starting tomorrow, I have to go take care of some paperwork that piled up during the break. Since I'm the Student Council President and all."

Yeonjun stayed silent, and Soobin felt awkward so he decided to keep the conversation going, "You start school tomorrow, hyung! Aren't you excited?" Or at least try.

When Yeonjun continued to give him the silent treatment, Soobin pouted.

"I'll be guiding you through the school since it's your first day. You also have to retake your ID picture," Soobin smiles, more to himself since Yeonjun wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Yeah," Yeonjun said, barely audible. Soobin barely caught it, but he did. And his heart swelled up with happiness. It was weird, all Yeonjun did was respond to him, but that made him more than happy.

"We’re here, Young Master Yeonjun," The chauffeur pulled up to the front entrance of the mall.

"Thank you," Yeonjun got out of the car, and as he closed the door, Soobin opened the window, "Make sure to call Dongsoo-sshi to give you a ride home, okay?"

Yeonjun purses his lips and refused to make eye contact but nodded nonetheless, to which Soobin smiled at.

"Also, call me if you need anything, okay?"

Yeonjun nodded again and walked inside the mall. He didn't even have a reason to be here. Well he did, it was because of that dumb Rabbit-Face.

He was already here, so he decided to take a walk around. He passed by the same coffee shop he went to yesterday and decided to get something to drink. The same worker that was at the cashier yesterday, when Yeonjun went, was there again. When she saw Yeonjun walking in, she gasped and combed her fingers through her hair and patted down her clothes.

She wasn't the only one that saw Yeonjun walk through the door, everyone else in that shop did too. It was like he caught everyone's attention everywhere he went. It was most likely the hair, or so Yeonjun would like to think. He noticed all the staring but ignored it because he was too tired to be bothered by something like that.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" The employee put on her best smile.

"Uhh," Yeonjun put his finger to his lips as he looked through the menu.

The worker was gawking at Yeonjun when her coworker passed by and elbowed her, snapping her out of her trance.

"I'll get the blueberry smoothie," Yeonjun finally decided.

"Okay, what size would you like?"

"A medium."

"Milk?"

"Regular?"

It was the same damn question that Yeonjun still didn't understand. 

"Okay, your total will be 4,500 won."

Yeonjun went to grab his wallet but noticed an empty pocket. He patted his pants and only felt his phone. Realizing he left his wallet at home, and only because he wasn't even thinking of going to the mall, he apologized to the employee, "I'm sorry, I-"

Before Yeonjun could explain his situation, someone comes up behind him and hands her their card.

"It's on me."

Yeonjun looked up at them and was surprised to see Suhwan, with that same goddamn smirk on his face.

Yeonjun looked away and rolled his eyes before looking back at Suhwan, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't get a thank you?" Suhwan raised an eyebrow as he smiled and thanked the employee, taking the receipt.

"Thank you," Yeonjun rolled his eyes, following behind Suhwan who walked to the counter and sat down on a stool. Yeonjun stood next to him and leaned on the counter.

"I saw you walk in here and followed you. Wasn't I cool, coming in to save you?"

"No one asked you to," Yeonjun scoffed.

"That's so not cute. You're supposed to be embarrassed and stutter out a thank you while gazing up at me with sparkling eyes of admiration and love," Suhwan said while acting out what he described.

"You need to get your head out of your ass. That ain't happening. This isn't some drama or anime."

"It could be."

Yeonjun looked at Suhwan who smiled cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows, making Yeonjun scoff and laugh a little.

 _A little_.

"Order #124, a blueberry smoothie?"

Yeonjun thanked the barista as he grabbed a straw and popped it inside the drink.

"Let me try," Suhwan bent down to try and sneak a sip.

"No," Yeonjun moved and elbowed his side.

"So mean! I paid for that!"

Yeonjun stuck out his tongue at Suhwan and ran, making him chase him.

Suhwan was taller than Yeonjun and even had longer legs. Yeonjun was _tall_ tall, but Suhwan was a different story. He was like a giant compared to Yeonjun.

Meaning he caught up to Yeonjun easily, catching him in a chokehold which Yeonjun escaped out of with ease.

They laughed and walked side by side, looking around at the stores. 

"How tall are you?" Yeonjun asked, looking Suhwan up and down.

"Can you guess?"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes again, he just can't catch a break with him, can he?

Suhwan laughed, "I'm 192cm."

"You're tall," Yeonjun said in a fascinated tone.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Suhwan chuckled, watching Yeonjun's reactions.

"What are you doing here? Shopping again?" Suhwan made some small talk.

"Uhh not really."

"Oh right, you can't do any shopping since you forgot your wallet, can you?" Suhwan said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, I wasn't planning on coming here," Yeonjun rolled his eyes and pouted at Suhwan's constant teasing.

"What, you were forced to come here?"

"Not really. Things happened," Yeonjun drawled out.

"Hmm," Suhwan hummed, not interrogating Yeonjun any further, "Well, I'm on break right now, wanna keep me company?"

"Sure."

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

There was a small arcade shop inside the mall so they decided to go there. They played every single game there, and Yeonjun lost every single one.

"You're not very good at games, are you?" Suhwan laughed as they exited the store.

"Shut up, I've never played these games before."

"Really?"

Yeonjun nodded.

"Let's play again next time then," Suhwan smiled.

"If I have time," Yeonjun started walking away.

"You always have time for me," Suhwan said following him.

"Says who?" Yeonjun turned around and started walking backward, looking at Suhwan behind him.

"Me."

Yeonjun says nothing in return and turns back around.

"My break is almost over," Suhwan says, catching up to Yeonjun as they turn a corner.

"Yeah."

"You gonna stay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They keep walking for a while until Suhwan grabs Yeonjun's arm and turns him around to face him.

"What?" Yeonjun looks up at Suhwan, surprised at the sudden action.

"Give me your phone."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow but complied.

Suhwan typed something and handed it back to Yeonjun, "Make sure to call me every night, okay? Come visit the salon every once in a while too. See ya!" Suhwan jogs away and waves at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun watches Suhwan until he's completely out of sight. He looks at his contacts and sees a new number, "수환이 오빠 ❤️". Yeonjun gagged and immediately changed it to "수환".

Since Yeonjun didn't have anything else to do and lost his source of company, he decided to go home. He walked out of the mall and called Dongsoo.

"Hello, uhh this is Yeonjun. Can you pick me up at the mall, please? Thank you."

That felt awkward. Calling someone to come pick you up? Never in Yeonjun's life has he ever imagined he would be doing that, and yet here he is now.

He found a seating area right outside, next to the mall entrance and decided to wait there. As Yeonjun sat down on a bench, loud voices started coming from behind him. Five guys suddenly appeared and sat down on the bench next to his. There were four really tall, buff guys and one shorter, skinnier one. One of the buff guys had an arm around the skinnier one and they were all arguing with him.

"You said that bastard Suhwan worked today, but he wasn't there. You were lying to us weren't you!"

"I wasn't! He _does_ work today, he must've been on a break or something."

"Then how come when we asked one of the workers there, they said they didn't know where he went?"

"I don't know!"

"You said you knew where he was!"

"I'm not his fucking mom! How the hell am I supposed to know where he is every second of the day?"

"You little shit, watch your mouth!"

"What the hell do you guys even want from Suhwan hyung?"

"We have some business with him, it's none of your business."

"If it's none of my business, then I can leave, right?"

"No, not until we find that fucker."

"You guys literally have nothing better to do in your lives, do you? Constantly looking for fights and causing trouble because of what? You're parents shaming you of being a disgrace to the family? Not being able to keep up with your studies? Not having any special skills or talents to help you in life? Your heights are the only redeeming features you guys possess, but even then you guys are nothing much."

"You fucking-"

Yeonjun closes his eyes and sighs exasperatingly, "Can y'all keep it down over there?" 

The group of guys went silent and looked over at Yeonjun, who was on his phone, "Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"Who else is screaming like a fucking pig tryna start a dumb fight?" Yeonjun looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at the bullies.

They pushed the skinny kid away and walked over to Yeonjun, crowding him, "Looks like you're the one who wants to start a fight, kiddo," The same guy who almost landed a punch on the skinny kid reached out and touched Yeonjun's hair.

Yeonjun slapped his hand and glared up at him, "Don't fucking touch me."

"Listen, kid. If you don't wanna get into a fight with us, mind your own fucking business. Or we might mess up that pretty little face of yours," Another one of the bullies tapped Yeonjun's cheek with the back on his hand.

Yeonjun closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath, trying to control his boiling anger.

"Unless you want us to," The first bully said and they all laughed.

"Stop, what the fuck are you guys doing?" The short kid from earlier walked up to them and tried to defend Yeonjun.

"You're still here?"

"We need him to find Suhwan."

"Oh, right."

"Just shut your mouth and wait over there. We'll deal with you later after we have some fun with this one right here," The one that touched Yeonjun's cheek gestured for the kid to leave and smirked at Yeonjun, who looked up at him.

Yeonjun sighed and stood up, placing both his hands in his pockets. When they saw how tall he was, they gulped and took a step back. Yeonjun was about as tall as the bullies, but not as buff.

"You're tall for a sissy, huh," One of the bullies said, balling his hands in fists and getting into a fighting stance.

"What makes you think I'm a sissy?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair, duh."

"Oh. So if my hair makes me a sissy, then what does your behavior make you guys? A bitch in heat begging for a melee every chance they get?" Yeonjun says in a mocking tone, covering his mouth like he's shocked.

"What the fuck did you just say?" One of the bullies stepped forward and tried to land a punch on Yeonjun, who easily dodged, making the buff guy trip and fall on his face.

Yeonjun smirked and motioned for the other bullies to try and hit him as well. They all run towards Yeonjun, jumping at him. He dodges all of their feeble attempts and punches the guy to his left in the gut, making him topple over. Yeonjun then sent the guy to his left flying with a roundhouse kick. The guy behind Yeonjun tried to put him in a chokehold, but Yeonjun was faster. He elbowed him in the stomach, halting his movements, and kicked him towards the first guy that got knocked out tripping over his own feet.

"Young Master Yeonjun," A car honked and stopped in front of Yeonjun. It was Dongsoo, coming to pick him up.

Yeonjun looked at the bullies on the ground and back at the skinny kid who was shocked speechless.

_Ah, fuck it._

Yeonjun grabbed the skinny kid by the arm and ran to the car, urging him inside before getting inside himself and closing the door.

"Let's go," Yeonjun said to Dongsoo. He nodded and drove out of the parking lot. Yeonjun looked out the window and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the bullies were still on the ground.

"Uhm."

"Oh, uhhhhh."

"Thanks?"

"It was nothing. They were annoying so I told him to shut up."

"And then you knocked them out."

"It was self-defense."

"You gestured them to come and fight you."

"So my eyes weren't tricking me," Dongsoo said, looking at Yeonjun through the rear-view mirror, "Young Master Yeonjun, please refrain from getting yourself into fights. You could get seriously injured."

"Worry about yourself," Yeonjun said back.

"I'm Beomgyu," The skinny kid reached out for a handshake, which Yeonjun returned, "Yeonjun."

"Can you drive him home, Dongsoo-sshi?"

"Yes, of course. Your address, sir?"

"Oh, uhm, I live on XXX Street."

The car ride was silent for a while until Yeonjun spoke up, "You know Suhwan?"

Beomgyu looked over at Yeonjun, "Lee Suhwan? Yeah, he's my senior at school. I really look up to him. Do you know him?"

"If you're talking about the Suhwan that the bullies mentioned earlier who works in the mall, then yes."

"Yeah, that's him! How did you guys meet?" Beomgyu asked, sitting closer to Yeonjun. 

"I dyed my hair at the salon he works at."

"Really? That's so cool! I also had him dye my hair, but my parents hated it and wouldn't talk to me for a week until my older brother convinced them that 'it's just a phase' and my hair could just grow back out."

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu—his hair was a metallic blue-gray—then looked away.

"How does it look?"

"Cool, I guess."

"You guess?"

"We're here, Beomgyu-nim," Dongsoo pulled up to the front of Beomgyu's house. It had a gate just like Yeonjun's did, as well as an unnecessary forest.

"Thank you for driving me. Goodbye, Yeonjun," Beomgyu stepped out the car and waved goodbye to Yeonjun.

"Yeah, see ya," Yeonjun waved back, and they drove away.

_Not that we'll see each other again._

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

The drive back was quiet, not like Dongsoo or Yeonjun had anything to say. 

Yeonjun decided to go on his phone to pass the time. When he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he noticed a message from Soobin that was sent thirty minutes ago.

**토끼 얼굴 🐰**

Hey hyung! Are you having fun? I'm drowning in paperwork right now 😭😭 the other members of the student council just scolded me and told me to get off my phone. Ok bye hyung!! 

Yeonjun smiled at the message, but caught himself and thinned out his lips. He put his phone back in his pocket, ignoring Soobin’s message.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

After Soobin sent the text to Yeonjun, he glanced at his phone every few minutes, waiting, hoping for a reply.

"Soobin, maybe if you focused on your work instead of your phone, we would all be home by now."

Soobin pouted, "I know that!" He huffed and started signing off club applications.

After thirty minutes, Soobin still didn't receive a reply. He pouted and started feeling hopeless, maybe Yeonjun didn't care-

_Ding._

A notification popped up on Soobin’s phone. He immediately dropped his pen and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and seeing a message from Yeonjun.

**연준이 형**

I'm going home now

Good luck

Soobin almost teared up, Yeonjun actually replied to him and even cheered him on. 

"Pres-"

Soobin got right back to work, finishing faster than ever. He wanted to see Yeonjun so bad, he didn't know why, but something inside him urged him to get home as fast as possible.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

"Hyung! I'm home!" Soobin shouted as he ran up the stairs. He was so fixated on Yeonjun, Soobin didn't even notice the two butlers that greeted him at the entrance. They looked at each other and shrugged, going back to work.

Yeonjun, who was in his room at that time, heard Soobin shouting his name. His heart jumped in his chest, half from surprise and half from excitement?

Was he excited to see Soobin?

_Nah._

"Hyung!"

Yeonjun could hear Soobin on the other side of the door. He got up off his bed and opened the door to see Soobin, who smiled brightly at him.

"I'm home!" Soobin was overly excited, his dimples even more pronounced than usual.

Yeonjun was confused at his behavior, "Uhh yeah, welcome home," Soobin was normally a happy-go-lucky kid and always seemed cheerful, but he was extra giddy at that moment.

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No."

"It seems like Father and Mother are still out, let's eat first, okay?"

Yeonjun nodded, making eye contact with Soobin. He doesn't do that often, but when he does, he always gets this weird feeling in his stomach. It's unfamiliar and kind of scary. Yeonjun has never felt this way before. It doesn't feel painful, it just feels like something is floating inside his stomach.

"I'll tell Chulsoo to prepare dinner then," Soobin smiled, making his dimples appear.

Yeonjun nodded again, staring at his dimples. Soobin walked to his room and Yeonjun closed his door, standing there staring at the doorknob. 

He stood there for a good minute before going to lay down on his bed. He stayed there until Soobin came back knocking on his door, "Hyung, dinner is ready."

Yeonjun got up and opened the door. Soobin smiled at him and they walked to the dining room together. 

They ate in silence at first, but Soobin decided that it was too good of an opportunity to not start a conversation.

"We’ll be going to school together tomorrow, and since I have my student council duties as well as showing you around before classes start, we have to leave early. School starts at eight in the morning, so I normally leave at seven. Which means we would have to get up at six. Is that too early for you hyung?"

Yeonjun shook his head, staring down at his food.

"That's good then," Soobin giggled.

"Do you have all your school supplies ready?"

Yeonjun nodded again.

"Your textbooks and stuff are provided by the school, which are already waiting for you. So we can go pick them up tomorrow-"

"Having dinner without me?"

"Oh, welcome back Mother," Soobin stands up and greets Yura who walks in with a maid behind her. The butlers greet her and start preparing her meal.

"I thought you would be home later so we decided to have dinner early."

"I see," Yura sat down and Soobin followed suit. Yeonjun didn't say anything, nor did he even glance at her.

"Not going to even greet me," Yura said in a mocking tone, sipping her tea.

Soobin pursed his lips, looking from his mother to Yeonjun, who is unbothered and continued to eat. 

The conversation from earlier between Soobin and Yeonjun is stopped short as Yura joins them for dinner.

"How was school today, sweetheart? Did you prepare everything for class tomorrow?" Yura starts to make conversation with Soobin.

"Oh yes, I did. I went over all the club applications and checked all the lab supplies for the science classes. The student council members also went around and checked all the classrooms to make sure they were properly cleaned."

"That's my boy, you work so hard don't you?" She cooed as she complimented him.

Yeonjun sat there, taking small bites of his dinner, losing his appetite entirely when Yura walked in.

The rest of dinner consisted of small talk between Soobin and Yura as they talked about their day, while Yeonjun sat silently.

Soobin and Yeonjun finished eating around the same time. They both got up to leave, "May I have a word with you, Yeonjun-sshi?"

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks and looked at her, mentally rolling his eyes.

_What the fuck does she want now?_

Soobin nervously glanced back and forth between Yeonjun and Yura.

"Go on ahead Soobin, you should rest for tomorrow," She smiled at him. 

Soobin looked back at Yeonjun who sat back down and nodded at his mother before he left, "Alright, goodnight Mother. Goodnight Yeonjun hyung."

When Soobin was out of sight, Yura's demeanor took a 180.

"You two will be going to school from now on starting tomorrow, don't get in Soobin’s way understand? He's a hardworking student who aspires to take over his father’s company. You don't have any sort of role. Just stay on the sidelines and live like you're invisible. You don't deserve any special treatment."

"Is that all?" Yeonjun sits back and crosses his arms.

"You really don't get it, do you? Let me dumb it down for you. You are nothing. You will never be anything. Soobin doesn't need someone who doesn't understand the value of academic rankings to be his older brother. He doesn't need someone like you in his life messing it up for him. If you don't like it here, you can just leave. Well, not like you have anywhere to go," Yura laughs obnoxiously as she saunters away.

There's a weird, sour aftertaste forming in Yeonjun's mouth. He chugs down what's left in his glass of water and walks back to his room.

He knows.

More than anyone else that he doesn't deserve any of this. He couldn't even protect his own mother. What right does he have to suddenly be living in luxury, buying whatever he wants? 

It _hurts_.

_"You are nothing. You will never be anything."_

Yura's words play over and over again like a broken record in Yeonjun's head.

Being happy in this new life of his is going to be a lot harder than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! <3
> 
> —shameless self-promo lol;
> 
> check out my twitter aus if you want :D i'm writing a yeonbin one rn  
> ⇒ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonmatcha)


	6. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I'm back. Kind of, lol. It's been a while, I hope you're all doing well and staying safe. This past year has been a wreck, whew. But, things will get better :)
> 
> I've been losing motivation for this series as I had a plan for the beginning of Lone Wolf up until Yeonjun dyed his hair blue, but after that, I didn't really know how to progress the story, and I just kind of stopped thinking about it. One week turned to one month and now it's the end of the year, it's almost 2021! I still can't believe how fast yet long this year has been. It happens a lot of stuff I write, I would just have so much inspiration and excitement to start something and I feel like if I don't finish the whole story in one day, the next day I'm just going to forget everything and lose all the motivation I previously had. But obviously, that's not possible. I don't have the energy or attention span to finish an entire story in just one day. So here we are.
> 
> I actually tried to start another chapter of Lone Wolf (chapter 6) but I stopped after an hour or two of writing because I just wasn't feeling it if that makes sense. But I tried finishing chapter 6 just now and I'm going to upload it. It's kind of short but nonetheless, I hope you all still enjoy it. 
> 
> Updates may be slow and short, but I'm trying to get in the groove again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking by and continuing to read this series. <3

Yeonjun wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He set an alarm last night for six a.m. before going to sleep. He groans and feels around for his phone, finding it next to his pillow. He looks at the time, 6:01, he turns off the alarm and lays in bed.

His eyes close and he drifts back to sleep, jolting awake a minute later. He looks at the time again, 6:03. Yeonjun gets up and yawns, stretching as he walks to the bathroom to wash up. He puts on his ironed uniform and brushes his hair before putting on his shoes. Looking at himself in the mirror, Yeonjun puts his game face on and grabs his book bag, going downstairs.

He walks into the dining room and sees Soobin sitting down, "Oh, good morning Yeonjun hyung!"

"Morning," Yeonjun mumbled, sitting down next to Soobin.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Soobin asks as he takes a bite of his bread.

Yeonjun nods curtly, not making eye contact. 

Soobin raises his eyebrows at Yeonjun's behavior. He's normally quiet, but he seems to be acting differently this morning. _He's probably just tired._

When they were done with breakfast, they walked out to the car, Dongsoo already waiting for them.

The car ride was fairly quiet. Yeonjun looked out the window and Soobin glancing at him every now and then.

"We're almost there, hyung. It's just up the street," Soobin says, pointing at the top of a building. 

Yeonjun looks and grabs his book bag, "Stop the car."

"Hyung?"

"I'm getting off here."

"Wait- what- hyung?"

"I don't want to be seen going to school with you."

Dongsoo does as he's told and stops the car by the side of the street, Yeonjun gets off and starts walking to school.

Soobin is left speechless as he watches Yeonjun getting further and further away. 

"Shall we go, Young Master?"

Soobin silently nods. He watches as the car drives past Yeonjun, who had an almost forlorn expression on his face. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

Soobin got out of the car and said goodbye to Dongsoo before he was greeted by other students arriving at school.

"Good morning Soobin!"

"Mornin' Soobin."

"Hey, Soobin!"

"Good morning!" Soobin greeted back with an angelic smile. All the girls started crowding around him asking about his morning and his plans after school. However, the only thing on Soobin’s mind was Yeonjun. He was worried something had happened to him so he decided to wait for him by the gate.

When Yeonjun arrived, Soobin ran up to him with a bright smile, "Hyung! Do you want to go to class together? Since you’re new and all, you might not know your way around."

Yeonjun ignored him, but Soobin kept on talking, not minding the fact that Yeonjun wasn’t answering. The other students started whispering wondering who the blue-haired male was. It was rare for the student council president to be so chirpy in the morning, especially with someone who dyed their hair and wore earrings. It was your typical stereotype at elite schools where the rich gather. People like Yeonjun definitely did not fit in, and Yeonjun knew that better than anyone else.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

They arrived at the teacher’s office, passing by all the stares and whispers. Yeonjun sighed before he walked in, Soobin following suit. All the teachers’ eyes fell on them as soon as they stepped in through the doors.

"Good morning," Soobin bowed with a smile.

"Ah, good morning Soobin. How are you today?" One of the teachers walked up to them and patted Soobin on the shoulder.

"I’m great, how are you, sir?"

"I’m great as well. It’s so nice to see your face every morning, greeting us so happily," He looked over at Yeonjun and leered at him before turning back to Soobin with a smile, "And who is this?"

"Oh! This is Yeonjun hyung, he’s the new transfer student."

"Ah, that’s right. I see, I see. Well, We’ll get him situated. Soobin, don’t you have any work in the student council room?"

"I do, sir. Well then, I’ll be off. I’ll see you later, hyung," Soobin smiled at Yeonjun and bowed before leaving the room.

As soon as Soobin left, the air immediately turned sour. All the teacher’s glared at Yeonjun with disappointed looks. The one who stood in front of him sighed and rubbed his temples, "Choi Yeonjun, correct?"

"Yes," Yeonjun replied curtly.

"You should do something about that hair of yours. It’s your first day of school and you come in here looking like that? Do you have any idea what kind of place this is? I heard that you’re the son of Choi Hanjae, the CEO of Choi Corporation, but that does not mean you can act however you please. Since Soobin is your brother, you should learn a thing or two from him, he’s the student council president, he's the top of the school and not only excels in academics but sports and arts as well. You should-"

Yeonjun heaved a loud sigh, "I don't really feel like hearing all of that this early in the morning. I don’t really care about what any of you think, I’m just here to get my stuff and go to class."

The room went quiet, trying to grasp what Yeonjun just said. They all looked at each other and just sighed, shaking their heads.

🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺✧🐺

Yeonjun followed his homeroom teacher, Mr. Lee, down the hall as the bell rang to signal the start of class. They arrived at the classroom, stopping at the door. "Wait here," Mr. Lee instructed. He opened the door and walked in. All the students went to their seats quietly and greeted the teacher. 

"We have a new student today, be nice to him." All the students immediately started whispering.

"Come in," he looked over at the door, gesturing for Yeonjun to walk in. As soon as he stepped in, the whispering started again, with a few gasps this time.

"Quiet. Introduce yourself," The teacher said to Yeonjun while gesturing to the class.

"My name’s Choi Yeonjun. Nice to meet you," Yeonjun tried to keep it short and to the point. He never really liked being at the center of attention like this, especially when everyone was staring at him like he had two extra heads. It was so uncomfortable, he just wanted to hurry and sit down.

"Your seat will be the one by the window in the back," Mr. Lee said, pointing to the empty desk. He also seemed like he didn’t want to bring further attention to Yeonjun and quickly had him sit down.

Yeonjun walked to his desk and silently thanked God for giving him his favorite seat. Away from the center of the classroom by the back and next to a window. The window was the best part, you could just watch the clouds roll by and people passing by. Although the view was different at this school since it was so big.

Yeonjun could see a big field where it seemed like P.E. classes took place with trees surrounding the area. Past the field seemed to be a courtyard of sorts with a big fountain in the middle. Not even listening to the teacher talking about homeroom stuff and the plans for the day, Yeonjun was lost in thought about where his new hiding place was going to be. Back at his old school, he had a secret hiding place he would always go to during lunch or whenever he felt like skipping class. It was an old classroom building at the corner of the school that people barely walked through so it was perfect. It was kind of small so it felt kind of homey. However, it would probably be difficult to find a place like that here at this new school.

Everything was so clean and new, it doesn’t seem like they have any old classrooms. Guess that just means Yeonjun has to go exploring and find one himself.

He was so in thought that he didn’t notice the first bell ring, signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of the first period. The teacher had already started class, telling the students to turn to the assigned page.

"Choi Yeonjun?"  
  


Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the front of the classroom when he heard his name. Everyone was already staring at him.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would please pay attention in class. You don’t seem to have any books out, do you not have any? If you don’t, then please share with Miss Min next to you-"

Yeonjun had already pulled out his textbook and notebook when the teacher finished, "Oh, I see you do have your books. Then please pay attention."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes when the teacher turned around and took out a pencil as well, writing down whatever was on the board. He was barely listening, still lost in thought about the school. 

How is he going to make it through the day when he was already mentally drained even though it was only first period. It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> —still shameless self-promo lol;
> 
> check out my twitter aus if you want  
> ⇒ [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonmatcha/status/1302042576183275521?s=20)


End file.
